falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
X-8 Data Retrieval Test
}} The X-8 Data Retrieval Test is a side quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough * Start and complete the data retrieval test by accessing the records from the three terminals in the simulated high school. * Go to the terminal on the table and read its contents. * Start and finish the advanced test, receiving the ability to disable force fields with the sonic emitter. * Now, go to the terminal that is found when the Courier follows a series of hallways that diverge from the way to the exit, this will eventually lead to an observation booth above Gabe's lair. * Read the contents of that terminal. * Travel to X-13 research facility to find the X-8 kennel key. It's in a suitcase in the corner of a stockroom off the first room; the doorway is blocked by a force field, so requires the sonic emitter to get in. This room will contain a few hostile night stalkers, unless the Animal Friend perk has been taken prior to entering. * Return to X-8 research center, open the kennel door and switch the cyberdogs with the unusual specimens. * Go through both the advanced and basic test again. Night stalkers will have replaced the cyberdogs. * Go to the final terminal marked on the map to see the data results, and finish the quest. Quest stages Notes * Choosing both "unusual specimen" and "release cyberdogs" will change the status of hostile night stalker into military cyberdog inside the Test Chamber. * The only schematics for the FIDO variant of the K9000 cyberdog gun are found next to the terminal inside the kennel. * The reward for completing this quest is the DNAgent perk. Bugs * Even after completing every single task, it can still be made an active quest. * After initiating the "Institutional Data Retrieval Test (Basic)" and choosing the "Unusual Specimen" option from the Kennel terminal, initiating the "release cyberdogs" option may cause the quest to be completed, but will show the "Institutional Data Retrieval Test" & "Unusual Specimen" options as uncompleted on your quest task list, basically showing on your completed tasks list that you never actually fulfilled the requirements to complete the test. The bug appears to come from the map-marker, as it doesn't move from Kennel terminal to the X-8 Test terminal after "Unusual Specimen" is chosen confusing the player by the map-marker. Initiating only the "Unusual Specimen" option on the X-8 Test terminal and starting the Basic Test and Advanced Test at the same time will finish the quest. * After releasing the "Unusual Specimens" and starting the "Institutional Data Retrieval Test (Basic)/(Advanced)" the terminals to retrieve the student records will not appear, causing the player to be trapped and the rendering the quest impossible to complete. Re-enabling the terminals via the console will allow the quest to be completed. To do this use the following series of commands; "prid xx00e0e2","enable","unlock" repeat this for xx00e0e3, and xx00e0e4 the xx should be replaced by the position of OldWorldBlues.esm from your load order. ** This bug doesn't cause you to fail the quest, but it can go to an infinite loop of finished/unfinished quest pop-ups. * Nightstalkers cannot path properly to the player while standing atop the second floor forcefield 'ceiling' of the library. This trivializes the 4-pack of nightstalkers near the exit, spawned upon obtaining the last student record. * After releasing the unusual specimens on the kennel terminal, the player, when enabling the retrievement basic, will not be able to access the terminals to get the files causing them to be trapped. * Attempting to access either the basic or advanced "Institutional Data Retrieval Test" after selecting the cyberdog test can cause the game to freeze. ** This is due to the door to Gabe's cave beinging initially disabled. After one enables it, the terminal's script will attempt to disable the cave door and enable the door to the school area. However, as the script attempts to do both at the same time, both doors occupy the same space at once and the game is incapable of handling it. ** An easy workaround is to select the currently visible door with the console and use , before selecting the data retrieval test with the terminal. * Because the Sonic Emitter can be dropped or stored in a container (as the game does not consider it a quest item), it is possible for the player character to not have the Sonic Emitter in their inventory when initiating the Advanced test, where the weapon is required in order to disable the force fields and progress. This effectively traps the player if they enter the test room without the weapon. Gallery Upgrade terminal.jpg|Sonic emitter upgrade terminal Kennel key loc.jpg|Kennel key in a suitcase in the X-13 research facility Releasing nightstalkers.jpg|Releasing the night stalkers SEU institutional test student records.jpg|Terminal locations with the 3 student records before using the terminal in the nightstalker kennel Terminals after releasing nightstalkers.jpg|Terminal locations with the same student records, after using the nightstalker kennel terminal Category:Old World Blues quests ru:X-8 тест: сбор данных uk:X-8 тест: збір даних